


Move It

by MaxRev



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Conflict, Multi, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a prompt on tumblr: “Maybe if you weren’t standing in the way, I wouldn’t have to shove you.”  Nothing special, just felt like writing it.....</p><p>I apologize to the Rhys lovers out there but he drives me nuts.  Maybe my view of him will change...after all, it did with Maxson :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Move It

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr: “Maybe if you weren’t standing in the way, I wouldn’t have to shove you.” Nothing special, just felt like writing it.....
> 
> I apologize to the Rhys lovers out there but he drives me nuts. Maybe my view of him will change...after all, it did with Maxson :)

Team Gladius, of which Margo was now a part of, had been on a mission to clear out Fort Hagen. The mission went off without a hitch…mostly. They cleared one building after another methodically and carefully. Margo had already been here with Nick Valentine and it made her blood run hot to recall those recent events. 

Apparently, she hadn’t done as well as she thought at remaining neutral because Rhys had picked up on something. “The military code of the Brotherhood getting to you....Vault Dweller?” 

Margo watched as the helmeted head of Danse swiveled around towards Rhys but she managed to get his attention and subtly shake her head no. Rhys wasn’t worth it and besides, she would fight her own battles. 

Before entering that last building, she had a moment of indecision. This was the building where she had confronted Kellogg. None of them knew that and she hadn’t felt the need to share but that split-second hesitation was like a scent and Rhys the bloodhound that found it. 

His voice grated on her like nails down a chalkboard. “It’s a simple mission, soldier. If you can’t handle it, maybe you ought to rethink your enlistment.”

Looking back at him, she wanted to convey that he was no threat to her. He may have noticed by the look on her face, yet he still gave her that cocky grin she hated so much. Oh, it was on now. She knew about his “disorderly conduct” charge. How far would it take to push him over the edge?

To him, it must feel like she was butting in on his cozy little tea party for three. Well, Danse had given her an invitation and she was staying for the refreshments. Rhys better just get used to setting an extra place at the table from now on. 

Sweeping the first room and then the second after they entered, sensing Danse close behind her, she called the all clear. He held up a metal hand, motioning for them all to stop. Margo wasn’t prepared for his next words, and she bristled when they were spoken. 

“Rhys, scout ahead and see if you can find anything. It feels like this building has had some activity recently. I don’t want any surprises.”

As Rhys passed by in front of her, smirking, she had a sudden vision of her fist meeting his face and saying hello. It took every ounce of control she had not to make that vision a reality. 

Sauntering past her, completely full of himself, he didn’t see the turret. Must have been one she and Nick had missed from before. Margo called out to warn him but he didn’t move fast enough so she shoved him out of the way and took it out.

Looking to her left, she saw that he had landed on a pile of boxes and other assorted trash and he hadn’t fallen very gracefully either. She turned her head so no one could see the ear-splitting grin she had on her face. 

“What the hell?” He was dusting himself after getting his tangled limbs upright. Poor baby, he sounded slightly upset. Too damn bad. 

She couldn’t resist. “Maybe if you weren’t standing in the way, I wouldn’t have to shove you.”

He stepped right up in her face so they stood toe to toe glaring at each other, neither one was going to be the first to give in. It did give her a perverse satisfaction that she could look him straight in the eye. Short little prick. 

“Maybe if you weren’t here to begin with, you wouldn’t have to worry about me being in your way.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, “Nothing more original than that? Come on, Rhys. I know you have better comebacks in that tiny brain of yours.”

“That’s Knight Rhys to you Initiate. I am still your superior.”

She watched as his hands fisted at his sides. His beady little eyes got smaller and his nostrils flared like he smelled something bad. She knew he had a stick up his ass because she had taken his place as Dance’s second in command -- quite a drop from the top for him. 

“You may be above me in rank but I take my orders from Danse, not from you.” She deliberately poked him in his chest with her finger, “You have been antagonizing me and smart mouthing me since I showed up. I’ve had enough, Knight.”

He pushed my finger away with his hand and glared at me, “You haven’t even begun to get enough. I’m not through with you yet. Any day now I know you’re just going to want payment for services rendered and then walk away. You don’t belong here…you don’t belong with the Brotherhood.”

“You are clearly suffering feelings of adequacy.”

“Are you trying to be smart with me? You’re just making it clear with your sarcasm that you aren’t one of us.”

Sighing and rolling her eyes, “I’m not sarcastic, Rhys, I’m just intelligent beyond your understanding.”

A pair of steel hands suddenly appeared between their bodies, pushing them apart.

“Stop this, both of you.” Apparently, Danse had had enough. Speaking to Rhys, “That will be enough from you. Your treatment of the new recruit is beneath you as a Knight.”

Turning to look at me, “This conduct is unbecoming of a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. Rhys is above you in rank and you will give him the respect he deserves.”

Addressing both of us with a glare and authoritative tone, “You both need to learn to work together. I expect nothing less.”

Margo glared at Rhys and spoke quietly so Danse couldn’t hear as he walked away. She couldn’t help getting in just one more dig, “Just remember, sarcasm is the body’s natural defense against stupid.”

Having gotten the last word, she stalked off after Danse but not before she caught a glimpse of Haylen, both hands held over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. At least someone on this team enjoyed her sense of humor.


End file.
